


Admit It

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: A/N: This one I started a long time ago. The request was for a story where the reader is insecure and jealous about Norman flirting with someone else.Summary: The reader gets mad at Norman when she sees him flirting with another woman. Norman shows the reader that she is all he wants. He loves her down and then they play out one of his fantasies. Makeup sex is the best…





	Admit It

“I saw you flirting with her!” you shouted, anger seeping through every cell of your body as you stormed inside the apartment.

“It’s part of my job!” Norman shouted back, pleading with you as he walked in after you, shutting and deadbolting the door before turning around and walking towards you.

You huffed and walked into the kitchen, reaching up to grab a glass from the cupboard and then bringing it to the sink to fill it with water.

“Awfully convenient for you. Huh?” you said, sarcasm dripping from your voice as you turned around to meet his eyes, taking a drink of your water.

Norman came in after you, ripping his jacket off and putting it on the back of a chair that faced the small island bar your kitchen had.

“What are you talking about? You know there is no one else besides you,” he said, pleading with you as he walked over to you.

He tried to put his hands on your face and cup it, but you shook your head and wiggled out of his embrace. You walked out of his grip and twirled around. You watched as his hands fell limp and he turned around to face you. He shrugged, not knowing what to do.

You huffed and rolled your eyes, anger re-emerging at his half-assed attempt to apologize.

“You can’t even admit it. Can you?” you asked, putting your water down on the island bar behind you and turning back to face him, arms crossed.

“Admit what?” he asked, looking over at you with confused eyes.

“You can’t even admit that you found her attractive. I saw the way you were looking at her… The way you were touching her,” you said, trailing off as you thought back to the party you two had just attended.

It was some media event for the show, and you didn’t even want to go in the first place. You hated watching everyone drool over him all the time. He was being interviewed across the big room by a very attractive woman who kept finding any excuse to touch him and laugh at his jokes. You tried to remain calm. You knew this was his job. But then you watched him lean over and take her in his arms, hugging her and whispering something into her ear that made her eyes light up. You felt the jealousy surge through your body as he took his time letting go of her body and walking over to the next person in line to interview him.

You kept quiet the entire night until the two of you left when you couldn’t anymore.

Now here he was acting like he didn’t know what you were talking about.

You turned to walk out of the kitchen, feeling the tears starting to form at the thought of him wanting anyone else but you.

He walked up behind you and put his hands on your shoulders. You stopped at his touch and took a deep breath, looking straight ahead into the living room as you awaited what he had to say.

His lips came to the side of your neck and he kissed it lovingly, nuzzling his nose into your ear before whispering into it.

“You know you’re the only one I want, Y/N. Please, don’t be mad,” he pleaded, his eyes and heart sad that you would think he would ever want anyone more than you.

You shook your head and huffed, not believing him and not ready to forgive him.

You felt his arms come around your body, wrapping you back into him as he gently nuzzled your neck with his lips.

“Please, baby… Don’t be mad,” he said, leaving a few soft kisses on your neck, pulling your body into his from behind.

“Don’t, “please, baby,” me,” you said, shaking your head again, closing your eyes and pursing your lips.

Your body was completely unresponsive to him. He hated how closed off and stiff you were right now. He rested his chin on your shoulder and looked over at you, unwilling to let you out of his arms.

He sighed and whispered into your ear, “Fine. I’ll admit it. I did think she was attractive…”

The anger shot through you again at his admission and you tried to walk out of his grip, only to have him hold you into him with more force.

“Please…Please…Listen to me, Y/N,” he begged, hugging you into him.

You sighed and stopped, allowing him to continue, while you reluctantly stayed in his arms.

He smiled at your submission and kissed your neck sweetly a few times before continuing.

“But that doesn’t mean anything…” he said, trailing kisses up and down your neck.

“What do you mean it doesn’t mean anything?” you asked, still very angry that he wasn’t even denying what you saw.

“Because Y/N…You know what I saw when I turned away from her?” he asked you.

You opened your eyes, with sadness in them and shook your head, not knowing at all where he was going with this.

“What?” you asked, your anger slightly diminishing as you felt him starting to sway your bodies together, slowly, back and forth.

He kissed under your ear a few times and whispered, “You…My amazing girl.”

You fought the urge to smile at his words and rolled your tongue around in your mouth, not saying anything yet.

He chuckled as he watched your resolve, knowing what you needed from him.

“You were standin’ there all shy and sweet, making small talk with the others. I was watchin’ you laugh with a few people as you sipped on your drink… And I thought to myself, ‘Wow! How am I so damn lucky?’” he said, kissing your earlobe after lamenting into it.

You couldn’t avoid the sweet smile that escaped your lips this time, rolling your eyes and finally looking over into his eyes.

“You think you’re lucky?” you asked, your heart starting to race as you watched that gorgeous smile come to his lips at the sight and feel of you starting to relax back into him.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked, smiling sheepishly and huffing a little as he locked eyes with yours again as he nuzzled happily into your body.

“You’re just about the best thing I’ve ever had. You think I’d throw it all away for some random woman?” he asked, nuzzling his nose around your neck lovingly, hugging you back into him again.

You turned your head and looked over at him, scanning his eyes with your own until you were sure he was telling you the absolute truth. You melted back into him and looked up at him slightly apologetically.

“I’m sorry… I know I can trust you… It’s just I can’t help myself when I see you with them. Sometimes…” you said and then looked away, biting your lip, reluctant to finish your thought.

“What?” he asked, noticing your reluctance.

You rolled your eyes and shrugged, replying, “It’s just… sometimes? Sometimes I don’t know why you’d chose to be with me when you could…”

“When I could what?” he asked hugging and swaying you into him as he waited for you to finish.

“When you could be with those other women… Who *clearly* like what they see, if you know what I mean,” you said, looking over at him with a pointed look on your face, with slight sadness behind your gaze.

He smiled over at you, loving the way you always only wanted him.

“Is that what this is about? You’re worried I’d leave ya?” he asked, looking over at you curiously, still holding you into him so firmly.

You looked off into the distance and shrugged, thinking about the thing you thought about a lot since dating the man holding you.

“I mean, I know I can trust you. But…I’m just… me,” you said, finishing meekly, afraid to meet his eyes.

He huffed in surprise, looking over at you like you were crazy.

“*Just* you?” he asked.

He brought his hands to your hips and turned you around until you were facing him. He looked you over, with a soft and loving look, bringing his right hand up to cup the side of your face.

“You are so much more than you think you are, Y/N. You’re so beautiful and brave… and sexy…” he said, leaning in to whisper it into your ear.

You shivered a little at the feeling and at his sweet words, closing your eyes a moment and smiling to yourself.

“You’re just saying that…” you said, giggling a little when you felt him nuzzle his beard up and down on your shoulder.

“I’m really not,” he whispered into your ear again, bringing his hands possessively down to grip your ass and pull you into him.

You giggled again and wrapped your arms around his neck, allowing him to pull you into him and lift you off the ground and into his arms, which wrapped swiftly around your body.

You smiled happily down into his eyes as he walked you two back toward the island. He set you up onto it so that you were sitting on the marble countertop. He brought his hands to your knees and pulled them apart, walking in between your legs and back into your body. He pushed his hands slowly up your thighs, running them up and down them and the hem of the skirt of your dress.

You loosely wrapped your hands around his neck and looked over into his eyes, with a loving smile.

“Maybe you should remind me,” you said, cocking your eyebrow up with a suggestive look in your eyes.

He smirked a little, raising his eyebrow playfully back at you as he looked you over and thought about all the fun he loved to have with you. His eyes turned serious again as they met yours, looking at you apologetically.

“I know I’ve been gone a lot. And I know my eyes can wander from time to time, Y/N. But, you’re the only one I want… You’re the only one I see… I promise,” he said, looking at you so seriously you knew how bad he had felt about what had happened.

You nodded, looking away sadly for a second before turning your eyes and attention back to him.

“I just can’t compete with women like that, Norman. And it’s hard you know?” you said, looking sadly back into his eyes.

He huffed and leaned forward, bringing his hand back to the back of your neck and pulled your lips to his. He gave you a slow, sweet, kiss and then leaned back, peering deep into your eyes as he replied, “Are you kidding, Y/N? They have to compete with you. And it’s no competition. You’re what I want. You’re who I chose.”

You sighed and smiled, your body relaxing into him at his words.

“I want you too. I just don’t want to lose you,” you admitted, fear creeping back into your eyes as you looked away and thought about how painful that would be.

His hand came to your chin and pulled it up, forcing your unsure eyes back to his.

“That’s not gonna happen, Y/N. Not ever,” he said, sincerely.

He looked down at your hand, looking down at the engagement ring that glistened on your finger. His fingers softly traced it a few times as he smiled to himself.

“Do you remember what I told you the night I gave this to you?” he asked, turning the ring back and forth a few times on your finger as his eyes came back to yours.

You smiled and nodded, looking down at the ring on your finger as he twirled it slowly back and forth.

“You said that I was all you ever wanted… That you knew the minute we met you wanted to be mine… Forever,” you said with glistening happy eyes as you repeated his proposal to him.

He looked deep into your eyes, his hands coming up to cup the sides of your face as he ghosted his lips with yours.

“I’ve never been more serious, Y/N. It’s only you that I want… Forever,” he said, smiling a small smile at the end and then pushing his lips urgently into yours.

He slammed his lips into yours, using his hands on the sides of your face to pull you further into his kiss. You sighed and smiled happily, opening your mouth for his sweet kiss. He pushed his tongue inside and grabbed onto yours, lovingly and slowly swirling it around with his. He moaned happily when he felt you pulling him back toward you by his neck and swirling around his tongue on your own and with need.

You swirled around his tongue with yours urgently a few more laps and then pulled your tongue out of his mouth, passionately kissing his lips with yours a few times before looking up into his eye with nothing but love for him in yours.

“I love you so much, baby… I’m sorry if I thought-”

Before you could continue, he pushed his lips back to yours for a dominant kiss. When he was done, he pulled back and took you in, pure honesty in his eyes as he replied.

“Don’t. I’m the asshole,” he said.

You shook your head, allowing the hair to fall into your eyes as you looked over at him with an apologetic smile.

“You aren’t an asshole. You’re amazing… I just missed you so much…” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his lips back to yours for more sweet kisses.

You two ravaged each other with kiss after kiss until he moved his lips down to your neck, pushing his lips to it and making a trail of marks all over you, showing you just whose you would always be.

You giggled happily, starting to lean back onto the counter behind you and relax into his kisses.

He noticed and quickly pulled away, pulled you off the counter with his hands grabbing yours.

Your feet hit the floor and you looked over at him slightly sad, your lips and neck raw from his kisses.

Before you could react, he bent down and scooped you up into his arms.

You swiftly secured your arms around his neck and smiled up at him as he adjusted you in his arms.

“Why what are you doing, Mr. Reedus?” you asked with a playful look of excitement in your eyes.

He smirked and leaned over to give you another slow kiss.

He pulled back after a moment and said, “I’m gonna show you just how much I need you.”

He pushed his lips back to yours and began to walk you two down the hall to your bedroom. He walked you into the bedroom and slowly put you back down onto your feet.

You stood there innocent and exposed to him. Your silver sequence gown shimmering in the moonlight that flowed through the big bay window next to the bed. You let your arms dangle toward the ground, stepping back towards the bottom of the bed a few feet as you waited for what was next.

“You always want me to take you, huh?” he said, with a happy smile as he walked back into you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him. He began to sway your bodies back and forth, dancing you two around the room. He stepped back and reached his hand out to you.

You giggled and grabbed it, laughing happily as he twirled you around and pulled you back into him, this time your back up against his chest, his arms still wrapped firmly around you as he started to sway your bodies again. You closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of you in his arms dancing to whatever sweet melody was in his head.

He started to hum, closing his own eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of you back in his arms, nuzzling his face into the side of yours.

“I missed ya so much, Y/N. I miss the way ya feel in my arms, knowing your right here with me,” he admitted, a small look of pain on his face for a second before letting it go.

You hugged your arms around his, which clung to your body, and nuzzled back into his head.

“I missed you too, baby. It’s so hard…Being away from you for so long,” you admitted, a look of your own sadness flashing across your face.

“You know… Actually, I’ve been thinking about what we discussed…” you said, softly, almost under your breath.

Norman’s eyes shot open and he looked over at you with guarded glee.

“Really?” he asked, unable to avoid the big smile this news brought to his lip.

You couldn’t help but smile happily back at his giddy reaction.

You shrugged, nodding, and said, “Yeah. I mean… Lately, it’s just harder and harder to be away from you… I think maybe… Maybe I could take some time off or find something in Georgia. Doesn’t have to be much…”

He hugged you tightly and then twirled you around again until you were facing him with his hand on the small of your back, walking you back toward the bed.

“You’ve just made me one very happy man, Y/N…,” he said, pushing you softly back onto the bed by your sternum.

You fell back onto the bed and caressed his chest as he nudged his knees in between your legs and settled on top of you.

“You mean I get to have you all to myself from now on?” he whispered, looking you over in awe.

“Wasn’t that the deal?” you asked, gesturing at the ring on your finger with a happy smile back at him.

He nodded, a big beaming smile on his lips as he settled his core on top of yours, laying down on your body, pressing all of his weight on top of yours as he sunk into you. He pushed both forearms down on either side of your face and ghosted your lips with his, which had the happiest smile on them.

You smiled back and ran your hands around to lightly lay on the back of his neck.

“I can’t wait to finally be all yours,” you said, looking up into his eyes with awe, silently wondering how on earth you had ever found a man like him.

“Me either,” he said and leaned down, pushing his lips to yours for another slow, sweet, kiss.

His lips left yours and trailed over to the side of your neck, peppering it with loving kisses. You moaned happily turning your head and allowing him free reign while you massaged his hair lovingly for his sweet attention.

You started to slowly rock your hips up into him, feeling the same need he always gave you as he worked on your neck.

“Baby?” you asked, your eyes closed and a look of pure need on your face.

He chuckled into your neck, knowing what your pleading meant. He kissed your neck a few more times up to your ear as he slowly pushed his core back into yours, pinning your body under his.

“Yeah?” he asked, kissing under your neck harshly and rocking into your core with his until you cried out for him.

“Oh, Fuck!” you cried out, matching his hips hard rocking hit for hit as you turned each other on.

He leaned back and admired the happy look on your face as you tried to ride his clothed cock to heaven, with your eyes closed. You were completely unaware that he was studying you as blissfully rocked up into him.

“God, damn, Y/N! How I fucking missed you!” he exclaimed, with sudden excitement running one of his hands swiftly down to start roughly massaging your breast, pivoting to the side of you as he did.

You looked over at him with pure lust and moaned softly at the feeling, slowly rocking your body up and down for him. You ran your hand up into the back of his hair, massaging it lovingly.

“Mm. I missed you too…So, much…” you said with a slight whine in your voice.

He smiled softly and nudged his nose up and into yours from below, his lips ghosting yours as he whispered, “Fuck, I’ve missed you too… Mmm…”

He massaged your other breast just as deeply and slowly, getting so hard at the feeling, even over your dress. You had a body he never got sick of.

Meanwhile, you were biting your lip and looking down in a happy haze at his hand’s action, getting so wet for him.

He noticed the pure need in your eyes and he slowly pushed his hands down in between your thighs. He brought his fingers up your thighs to your pussy and groaned when he noticed you weren’t wearing any panties as his fingers grazed your wet folds at first contact. His head instantly hit your shoulder as it fell, and he kissed your neck up to your ear.

“Fuck, Y/N… Why didn’t you tell me?” he whimpered, nearly whining as he slowly tickled the outside of your folds, loving the feeling of your wetness for him.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” you said, smiling happily to yourself at his reaction.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, looking over at you with a playful smirk, bringing his hand up to rest on your stomach, leaning back over you, as he waited to hear more.

You laid back on the mattress beneath him and laughed at his reaction.

“Yeah. I sort of had something planned for you…” you said, looking away and thinking about it before bringing your eyes back to his excited, curious, eyes.

You giggled again and purposely looked away, intentionally ignoring his gaze with a smirk on your lips.

“No. No…You aren’t getting it now…I had it planned for before, after your interviews…” you said, biting your lip and smiling as you awaited his impatient behest.

“Tell me,” he pleaded, bringing his lips back to yours for another amazing kiss.

He pulled his lips off of yours, ghosting his with yours, as he begged, “Please?”

You looked over at him and smirked wider, slightly nodding as your hands run up to his hair, massaging it softly as you replied.

“Okay…If you insist. But you’re just going to be mad at yourself for missing it,” you said with a look of playful lust in your eyes.

“Well, you know that one thing that you’ve been asking me to do?” you asked, slowly running your index finger down his cheek and to his lips, smiling to yourself as you watched his lips smile back in response.

“Hell, yes I do…” he said, feeling himself growing harder at the thought.

“Well, I thought that maybe tonight we could have…” you said, trailing off and purposefully looking away with a knowing smile that you were driving him wild.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N…Really?” he asked, nuzzling his nose into your neck before kissing on it.

“No, no…I don’t know…” you said turning away from him and closing your eyes to him.

“Why not? It’d be so hot,” he whispered into your ear with his hot breath.

“Because…I don’t want to reward bad behavior,” you said, softly giggling as you tried not to give in to his hot breath in your ear.

He groaned with disappointment and pulled his head back and his eyes back to yours.

“Tell me what I can do to make it up to you?” he asked with his eyebrow cocked and a smirk emerging on his lips.

You brought your hands down to run up and down his chest, rocking up into his core with your own.

“Oh, I don’t know…Why don’t you think something up to make it up to me…” you said, challenging him.

“How ‘bout I do that thing you like,” he said, his lips brushing against yours as he glared you down with hungry excitement.

“You know you like it too,” you said, pushing your lips to his for one more kiss before nodding to him with hazy eyes.

He smirked wider and nodded back, pushing his tongue into your mouth for another slow, sweet, kiss.

“I love to hear you moan for me,” he said and quickly pushed his body up and off of you and the bed.

He grabbed your ankles and pulled you down until your legs were dangling off the edge. His hands quickly slid up your thighs, pushing your skirt up and over your ass and exposing your world to him. He dropped to his knees and pushed your knees apart, grazing his hands up your thighs. He pinned them to the sides. He swooped down and slammed his lips onto your clit, sucking on it harshly.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, your body jolting immediately up in shock at the amazing feeling.

He looked up at you as his tongue swiftly started to flick underneath your clit.

“Oh! Holy shit…Don’t stop…Please, don’t stop…” you moaned and groaned, bringing your hand to the back of his head. You held it there and started to quickly rock up and down onto his tongue, feeling you intense high starting to build already. He knew how to get you off quickly when he had to. It felt so fucking good!

His hand came off your thigh and slid over to your pussy. He pushed three fingers into you and started to thrust harshly into you.

“Oh…Fuck…” you cried out, rocking up and down happily onto his fingers as they fucked you.

He slowed his tongue on your clit, kissing it softly a few times before slowly swirled around it.

The halt in his tongue, which was now mercifully teasing you, caused you to groan with disappointment.

He chuckled at your reaction, leaning back off your pussy to look up at you with amusement.

“Ready or not…” he said with a smirk and then slammed his lips back to your clit, flicking on it relentlessly as his fingers sped up inside you.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” you cried out, your eyes closing as you moaned out in pure bliss at the feeling.

He swirled his tongue around your clit as fast as he could.

“Oh…Fuck…Holy shit!” you moaned happily looking down at him in disbelief as you felt your high coming so fast.

He noticed and suctioned his lips back to your clit flicking on it relentlessly until you came for him.

“Oh! Oh! Holy fuck!!” you nearly screamed as you hit your intense orgasm, gripping the back of his hair as you rode your way to heaven.

He moaned happily at the sight and then groaned to himself when he felt you cum all over his fingers.

He quickly pulled them out of you and pushed his tongue inside your pussy, lapping up every sweet bit of your nectar with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…Mmm…You’re so fucking good at that,” you moaned, biting your lip with a happy smile on your face as he ate you out. You laid there with your eyes closed and a happy smile on your face as you enjoyed your amazing high.

Norman pulled his tongue out of you after a minute and looked up at you.

You looked down at him and smiled happily at him as you massaged his hair.

“So? Am I out of the doghouse yet?” Norman asked with a smirk and he drug his tongue across his bottom lip, tasting your sweet cum on his lips.

You laughed and nodded a silent, “yes,” back to him.

He smiled, kissing your clit quickly one more time before crawling up and hovering over your body.

His face was inches from yours as he looked down at you with nothing but love and admiration.

Your heart skipped a beat. You loved that look, like you were it for him; like there was nothing else in the world he wanted but you.

He leaned down and gave you a kiss. It was meant to be quick, but he was so turned on his tongue found yours and started to twirl around yours with pure heated need. He ran his thigh up and down the inside of your leg and you felt how hard he was. You moaned at the feeling and melted for him, wanting him so bad again.

You brought your hands to the sides of his face and forced your lips apart.

“Don’t you want your present now?” you asked, looking up at him and heaving with pure need.

He stopped his leg and his hips motions and growled, looking over at you like you were his prey.

“We better make it fast. Because I need to fuck you, hard,” he growled.

“Give me a minute to freshen up and I’ll meet you at the bar downstairs,” you said with a playful smile on your lips.

He nodded and reluctantly pushed his body off you and back to his feet. He held his hand out to you and help you up. You pulled your skirt down and walked your body into his.

“I’ll see you soon…” you said, giving him a quick kiss and turning to walk toward the bathroom. You slowly swished your hips back and forth as you walked away, knowing he was watching you.

“Damn it, Y/N…” Norman growled, running his hand harshly up and down his clothed cock, trying to calm it down. He was so fucking ready for you.

He forced himself to turn and walked out of the apartment and down to the bar that you both frequented. He sat down at the stool and ordered a whiskey and you a glass of wine. He looked over at the door, watching it impatiently as he waited for you.

About five minutes later he watched you walk in.

You sat down beside him, putting your clutch on the bar and bring the glass of wine he had ordered to your lips. You looked straight ahead, ignoring his presence as you swished the wine around in your glass.

Norman smirked as you played your role just right. He looked you over, licking his lips as he took in your gorgeous body.

“What’s a gorgeous woman like you doing in a dive like this?” he asked, rolling his tongue around in his mouth as he watched you turn and look at him.

You looked over at him and rolled your eyes, turning your gaze back to your glass.

“Does that line really work for you?” you asked, taking a sip of your wine and going back to ignoring him.

“Usually…” he said, leaning over to whisper into your ear.

“Usually, I get what I want…And I’d love to have a taste of you,” he whispered.

You shivered a little at his words and his breath on your neck, trying to remain in character.

You looked over at him as he leaned back into his own space on the barstool next to you and smirked. You allowed your eyes to openly roam his body as you took another sip from your glass.

Before you could say another word, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

You both turned around to see a girl standing behind you two. She was young, she barely looked old enough to be in her. She had a skimpy black dress on and was smiling over at Norman with a look in her eye every woman knew all too well.

“Hi. I’m Tiffany and I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink?” she asked him.

You looked over at Norman for his reaction.

Norman shifted uncomfortably, avoiding your gaze and cleared his throat.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks…” he said shaking his head at the girl, looking back at you with a happy smile as he continued.

“Besides, I’ve got the most amazing woman right here,” he said, never breaking eye contact with you as he reached over and held your hand.

Your façade broke and you smiled happily back at him.

You looked over at the girl. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her group of friends at a table nearby.

You laughed to yourself, looking back at Norman as you slipped back into your roleplay. You stood up and grabbed your clutch leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“There’s a storage room just down that hall…Wait a minute and meet me in there…” you said and with that turned and walked down the hall and disappeared into the storage room.

After a minute he nearly sprinted off of his stool and down the hall. He reached the door, looking both ways to make sure no one was looking and walked inside. He walked into the dark room, which only had the glow of the moonlight shining through a few windows on the back wall. There were a few big shelves with boxes upon boxes stacked on them and a few on the floor. He couldn’t see you. So, he started to walk into the room, looking around for you like you were his prey.

“Where are ya gorgeous? I’ve got somethin’ for ya,” he growled, turning the corner and noticing you leaning back on the wall that was adjacent to the barroom behind you.

The moonlight shone down onto your body, making the silver sequence of your dress shimmer and sparkle.

He took you in as he slowly strode over to you, whistling as his eyes roamed down and up your body. He walked into you and his eyes met yours. Your breath hitched at the look of pure hard need in his eyes. You could tell he was so ready to fuck you so hard.

You ran your hand down to his clothed cock and rubbed up and down it, whimpering a little at how hard it was throbbing for you.

His hands came swiftly to the hem of your skirt and pulled it up and over your ass. His hands on your hips pushed your ass back into the wall with a harsh thud, pinning you into it. He brought his lips to your ear. You turned your head to the side as quickly as you could, to oblige him.

He chuckled into your ear at your swift reaction.

“Yeah? You want me that bad?” he asked, kissing your ear and moving down below it to leave hot kisses on your neck.

He brought his hands behind you to rub your ass up and down, pulling your core into his.

You forced your head back to rest on the wall, causing him to lean back a little and look questioningly into your eyes.

“Shh. I don’t want to talk. I just want you to fuck me. Got it?” you asked, trying to hide your smirk when his eyes grew darker.

“Oh, I’ll fuck ya…I’ll fuck ya real good,” he growled.

He pushed you back off him and into the wall by your hips and stepped back a little. He glared your down as he brought his hands to his belt. He swiftly unbuckled it and snapped it lose. This caused you to shiver and break your façade again as your eyes silently begged for him. He fought the urge to smile and kept focused on his task, popping open his button and unzipping his pants. He pulled his jeans down letting them fall to his ankles. He took his right boot off and pulled his foot through, placing his right leg in between your legs, nudging his knee swiftly in between yours.

He grabbed your left thigh and wrapped your leg around his waist.

He looked over at you and growled, not saying a word as he swiftly shoved his cock inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out loudly as you felt him invade you so deep and so fast.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and clung tightly to his body as he started to fuck you back into the wall.

He thrust up into you, growling deeply into your neck as he started to thrust harshly up and down into you. He was so fucking turned for so long he couldn’t help but go wild inside you.

“Oh, yeah…Fuck me just like that!” you cried out, wrapping your leg around his waist as tight as you could as you bounced quickly up and down his cock.

He kissed and bit at your neck as he started his fast and steady rhythm. He leaned back after a minute and watched as your upper body fell back onto the wall and you started bouncing up and down against it for his cock. You adjusted quickly and gripped his neck, looking over at him with a contorted look of shock and pleasure on your face. You locked eyes with his. His were dark and determined and when he saw the look on your face, he started to thrust into you even faster and harder.

“Oh, fuckkkk!” you groaned in happy surprise as he started to fuck you even better.

He was now hitting your spot just right. You were whimpering loudly for every hit as you felt your high coming.

He knew that look in your eyes all to well. He knew you were close. He pulled you back into him and pushed you both against the wall with a thud. He adjusted and put his two forearms on either side of your face. You adjusted and wrapped your arms around his body.

And then he began to fuck you with wild abandon, giving you everything he had.

“Oh, fuck, baby…” you whimpered.

You stared into each other's eyes as he fucked faster and harder. You whimpered and moaned, shaking your head a little as you felt your high coming.

“Yeah, cum for your man… Come on, Y/N…” he nearly begged as he thrusted into you as fast and hard as he could.

You nodded and closed your eyes concentrating on the feeling of his cock hitting your spot just right. You whimpered and moaned louder and faster as your high ramped up. You bounced faster and faster on your own accord until you came so hard and loud for him.

“FUCK!! YES!! OH FUCK!!” You cried out as you felt the most intense orgasm running through your body as your pussy convulsed over his cock happily.

“Shit, Y/N…” he growled, loving the sight and feeling of you cumming so hard for his cock.

He suddenly remembered where you two were and clasped a hand over your mouth. Once he had he began to jackhammer deep into your hilt, so hard and fast. You cried out in happy confusion into his hand as he fucked you so hard. He hit into you as hard and fast as he could until he grunted, slammed his cock deep inside you, and explode.

“Fuck Yeah, Baby!!” he cried out, as he came so deep inside that beautiful pussy of yours, pinning you back into the wall with his cock.

You moaned loudly into his hand and slowly rocked up and down onto his cock, already turned on again. You always got turned on again when you made him cum so good.

This action made him spasm and hit into your hilt a few more times. It also made him snap his eyes open and look at you with dark appreciation. He was panting as he felt his amazing orgasm running through him. He playfully hit into you a few more times before pulling out of you and dropping his hand on your mouth.

You dropped your leg to the floor and quickly pulled your skirt down. You were still panting from your excursion and your heart was racing for more. Your lips were raw. Your hair was a mess. You tried to fix it as you watched him quickly put his pants back on and his boot.

He looked over at you with a happy smirk as he buckled his belt and walked back over to you.

He cupped your face and kissed you sweetly on the lips a few times before plunging his tongue back into your mouth for another round of passionate kisses. You gripped his sides and sighed happily as you felt his amazing kiss, swirling your tongue around his hungrily again.

He pulled his tongue out of your mouth after a few more laps and leaned his forehead onto yours.

“Was it everything you wanted?” you asked, smiling up at him and hoping you had down his fantasy justice.

He smiled and nodded.

“…You’re everything I want,” he said and pushed his lips back to yours.

He was walking you back into the wall again with hungry kisses when you both heard the door open.

He pulled his lips swiftly off of yours and you both smiled at each other. He turned and took your hand as the person walked in. It was a man who had been bartended, he walked into the room and turned to see you two looking over at him with embarrassed but playful eyes.

“Hey! You can’t be back here!” he said, shooing the two of you out of the room.

Norman gripped your hand, nodded, and pulled you both out of the room and back into the loud, crowded bar.

You laughed loudly as he scooped you up into his arms from behind you. He kissed your neck and ran his lips up to your ears as he slowly walked you down the path towards the door.

“Let’s go home, baby,” he said, finishing with a slow kiss on your neck.

You smiled happily to yourself and nuzzled into him, stopping for a moment to look up into his eyes from his shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” you said, looking up at him in happy awe. You couldn’t believe that he was your home from now on.

You went home and made love again, this time slow and sweet. You fell asleep in his arms, feeling so safe and so loved. You didn’t know what the future had in store for you two. But as long as you were his you weren’t scared of anything to come…


End file.
